


In the Middle

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/starrysummer/69770.html">Harry Potter Threesome Ficathon</a>.  Originally posted July 2, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Not something I ship, but the whole point was the challenge of it all!

Being stuck in the middle was the worst place to be. And if there was one way to describe the life of Severus Snape, it was stuck in the middle. Growing up he’d been torn between his parents, each claiming that they loved him more than the other, all the while knowing that he was really just another possession to fight over. During his years at Hogwarts, he was stuck between the image of Slytherin he was supposed to maintain, that of the cold, calculating, unfeeling person, with the little boy inside him desperately longing to be loved, but who just kept getting belittled instead.

Then the war came, and Severus thought by taking the Mark, he would finally find a place where he belonged. Where he was accepted and not trapped. He did feel this way for awhile, until his eyes were opened and he saw the truth.

This time he was caught in a trap of his own making. He thought he had found a family, but instead had joined a horror show. Severus was caught between what he was forced to do to live, and the heart that was dying inside.

Unable to live with himself anymore, Severus decided to step out of the cage and do what he knew was right. Presenting himself to Dumbledore as a willing follower, he prayed that he would find some peace from the middle ground that haunted his life. But it wasn’t to be, and it wasn’t long before he was sucked into the hole once more, caught playing spy for both sides, never really able to figure out where he truly belonged.

Now, it was years later. The second war was in full swing, and Severus was buried more deeply in the middle than he had ever been before. He had resumed his activities for both sides, allowing both leaders to order him around as if his life failed to matter to them. Only now, he was jeopardizing something more valuable than his life, he was putting his heart in danger as well.

It had been about three years ago, when the war was just beginning, that Severus had realized that the Dark Side was not balanced the way it had been before. Then it had been Voldemort surrounded by a bevy of eager followers, all desperate to have some of the future glory Voldemort was destined to achieve rub off on themselves. This time however, Voldemort was fighting to remain in control. His followers were being loyal only to themselves, and he was constantly forced to deal with challenges from within his own organization. The sole exception to this power shift was Voldemort’s right hand man, Lucius. Lucius acted as if nothing had changed, continuing to bow and worship with as much loyalty and subservience as he had before, as if he would never want to be anywhere but where he was.

Watching Lucius, Severus knew that it was the blond man who was the largest potential threat. The stupid attacks from the other Death Eaters were all part of his plan of distraction. The Dark Lord was so busy dealing with the mutinies, and so grateful for Lucius’s aid, that he never noticed that the power he had was slowly leaking over to the other man. And that was just how Lucius wanted it.

Unlike Voldemort, Severus was fully aware of the dangerous game Malfoy was playing. Knowing that he now had to curry favour with three men to stay alive, Snape became one of the men who quietly swore their allegiance to Lucius behind closed doors while playing the role of loyal Voldemort follower in uncertain situations. Watching and studying the game Lucius played, Severus began to gain admiration for him. Every detail had been thought out, every contingency planned for. Everything that is, until Lucius discovered that the respect flowed both ways.

Knowing how easily Snape could have changed loyalties and how important it was that the man inside both inner circles remain loyal to their cause, Lucius had set a personal goal to study every detail of the man. He watched, analysed, and patiently waited, attuned for any possible hint of disloyalty. Rather than see anything that caused him displeasure, Lucius was surprised to find himself admiring Snape instead. Severus gave him no reason to suspect disloyalty, as he played his part well, and soon Lucius found that he truly wanted the respect and friendship of the other man.

More time passed, and by the end of a few months, anyone on the side of the Dark knew that when Lucius took control, Severus would be beside him. What they didn’t know was that it was more than friendship between the two men. After a drunken night where they had discovered themselves in bed together the next morning, they were lovers as well.

And this was part of Severus’ problem. He was in a room in his manor, the two people he cared most about in the world before him. Lucius stood to the left, Lovely Lucius, who was manipulative and domineering and could bring him so much pleasure that he screamed repeatedly in a night. To his right was his fiancée. Smart, talented, loving Hermione. The same woman who had known of his affair and never said a word against it, until now. Each lover had always known about the other, always believing that they were his true love and the other his cover for his spy work. Severus had let his heart trap him once more though, and now he loved them both, but for totally different reasons.

Surprisingly it was Lucius, not Hermione who had started the confrontation. Ever since he had heard of the engagement, Malfoy had been suspicious of the relationship between Severus and Hermione being more than just a cover. Dumbledore had a lot of control over him, but no one could make Severus enter a binding contract such as this if he hadn’t been willing to do so. His suspicions were confirmed one night when he had come to the Manor to surprise his love, only to find him in the arms of another. Lucius had stood silently, watching them until the two fell asleep in each others’ arms, and it was then he decided on a plan.

That plan had them here, with both of them demanding that he make a choice between them. Every person in the room knew that the choice wasn’t just about sex, it was also a demand for him to come out of his hole, and vocally, publicly, choose a side of the war.

Severus had looked back and forth between them silently for a long time before confessing, “I can’t choose between you. It’s impossible.”

“Not good enough Severus,” Lucius snapped. “You cannot tell me that you don’t prefer one of us to the other. Choose.”

Unable look at him after this statement, Severus turned his head to face Hermione. Rather than say anything though, she simply looked at him with pleading in her eyes, something which hurt him more than all of Lucius’ words could do. “I can not choose. I love you both,” Severus repeated.

“Then find a way to choose, as you will decide your fate this evening,” Lucius insisted.

As Snape began to shake his head once more, now looking at the floor, Hermione had an idea. “Would it help if you had something to judge us on? A battle of wit or skill rather than emotion?”

“A very interesting concept,” Lucius drawled, “But something that will need improvement. Wit has nothing to do with what is happening in this room. Skill however, that is a concept.” His eyes burned with intensity as he pondered his idea over for a moment. “Yes, skill it shall be. The challenge shall be who is more skilled at bringing you sexual pleasure. And the challenge should occur right now.”

Knowing that this was not going to be easy on any of them, Severus looked at Hermione once more to gauge how she was reacting to the concept. Eyes locking with his, she gave a slight nod before saying quietly, “I agree on the condition that I go first.”

Surprised, but not showing it, Severus looked at the blond man once more. “So be it. Lucius, you are second.”

Accepting his place in the rotation, Lucius stepped back in the shadows, watching. He was determined to win this challenge, and therefore had to know exactly what Hermione did so that he could top it.

Hermione shared Lucius’ determination to win. She has never imagined that she would fall for the stubborn and cruel professor they had always disliked so much, but somehow he had worked his way into her heart and she refused to give him up without a fight.

It was for this reason she pulled out all of the stops in her plan of seduction. Quickly casting a charm, loud, bass-filled, slow-beated dance music filled the room. Rolling her hips, she walked to the centre of the room, and it wasn’t long before Hermione was dancing and stripping for the heart of her love.

Once down to her underwear, Hermione ran her body along his, kissing him passionately before lowering herself once more. Using her mouth and teeth, Severus was disrobed as well, soon moaning as Hermione gave him the best blowjob of his life, massaging his balls and playing with his chest as she did so. As it became too much for him, Severus came, watching as Hermione swallowed every drop and then proceeded to lick him clean as if he were an ice cream. Only after this did she stand up once more, kissing him again, making sure he got the full flavour of himself from her lips.

Clapping softly, Lucius stepped back out of the shadows, not showing that he had enjoyed the show more than he had thought he might. “An admirable attempt darling. But sadly, I do believe it will fall short.” Sneering towards her, he approached where Severus was now sitting. Not giving him any advance warning, Lucius viciously captured Severus’ lips once more, using his hands to disrobe them both as he did so. “Stand up!” he ordered.

Having always given Lucius the control in the bedroom, he automatically obeyed the order and raised himself to his feet. Immediately after, he was spun around and forced to lean against the chair he’d been sitting on. Lucius dropped to his knees, massaging the ass before him before using his tongue to massage and stretch Severus, preparing him. Only when the man before him was moaning loudly did he pull Severus into a standing position once more, taking the chair that had been vacated.

Standing to the side and watching, Hermione was fascinated. She had never seen two men together before, and was amazed at how erotic it could be. True, Ron and Harry had teased her about letting her in on their fun sometimes, but she had never wanted it. Now though, watching her love with the blond, she almost regretted that decision. Without realizing it, she was soon stroking herself, panting.

Being a Slytherin, he couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the affect his actions were having on the woman in the room. Adding to her torture, he started using his lips on Severus’ throat, never lifting his eyes from her.

That was the final straw for Hermione, and soon, she was moving towards them against her will. Taking off what little remained of her clothes, she approached them, pulling her love’s face up to her, waiting for him to open his eyes before capturing his lips with her own.

“Please..” was all he had to whisper, and she was straddling him, thrusting down every time Lucius thrust in and drove Severus’ cock into her.

The last coherent thought Severus had before he came was that sometimes, being in the middle wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
